


Anything else you might need

by DeathBringer13



Series: First meetings [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: Deep, intelligent green eyes bore into him and Ravus could not look away. He knew that he couldn't breathe because of the arm across his chest forcing him against the wall, but he liked to think that it was the beauty of the men in front of him the one taking his breath away.“Who are you!” The attacker demanded and Ravus almost melted because, dear astrals, that accent!





	Anything else you might need

**Author's Note:**

> The ideas just keep coming!

“Here, I have to catch up with a friend,” Noctis throw him his keys and black backpack and walked away. “just throw them somewhere in my couch.”

Ravus cursed and catched the items. He knew where Noctis lived, he had been there once and the place had looked like a tornado had just passed through. he sometimes wondered what did his sister even saw in him. He was always napping during class, or playing that game on his phone. The only things he would do willingly were fishing and play videogames. A waste of time in Ravus opinion. 

He looked at the direction Noctis had taken off and saw his friend Prompto taking pictures of some stray cats on top of a wall. 

Of course.

Seeing no other option Ravus decided to just go and wait for Noctis in his apartment. It was a short walk ahead and Ravus was already planning on what essay he was going to start working on.

His class of political science was going to have a test in a couple of weeks and he needed to study for it too. 

Taking his phone out he send a quick text to Lunafreya, letting her know that he would not be able to join her for dinner. 

He arrived to the building the moment he click the send button and decided to use the stairs to waste time. 

He looked around until he found the correct floor and then he stopped on the last door of the hallway. Fishing for the keys inside his pocket he adjusted his grip on the backpacks he was carrying and opened the door. It was dark inside so Ravus had to carefully take his boots off, he knew the mess Noctis always made with his shoes and he refused to do the same on his apartment. 

Ravus didn't bother taking his jacket off, or even removing the hood. He walked in the darkness hoping that Noctis didn't leave anything that could trip him.

He saw the kitchen lights on and had no time to question if Noctis had forgotten to turn them off before he was slammed against the wall by someone. His head made contact with it and he saw his vision swim for a few seconds. 

The backpacks hit the ground and his hood was forcefully removed. His eyes adjusted and he finally saw the face of his attacker. 

Deep, intelligent green eyes bore into him and Ravus could not look away. He knew that he couldn't breathe because of the arm across his chest forcing him against the wall, but he liked to think that it was the beauty of the men in front of him the one taking his breath away. 

“Who are you!” The attacker demanded and Ravus almost melted because, dear astrals, that accent! Then he remembered the situation he was in and grabbed the wrist of the man and pushed him away, he needed to breathe in order to explain. 

Green eyes widened in surprise but next thing Ravus knew he was laying flat on the ground, his arm twisted behind his back and the man's knees digging painfully on his lower back. 

“Don't move!” The man said and Ravus noticed the panic in his voice. 

“I'm not able even if I wanted to,” Ravus replied, “could you at least move your knee? It hurts.” 

“Who are you? Why do you have Noctis’ belongings?’ The man did move one of his knees away but the grip on his arm was stronger. 

“He throw them at me before leaving,” Ravus answered but the man didn't seem to believe him. Ravus moved his free arm and grabbed the man’s ankle, making him lose his balance, his grip on his arm loosen enough for Ravus to get free and turned the tables around. 

The man was now face up with both of his wrists pinned down on either side of his head by Ravus, who was towering over him. He was sitting on his tights rending him immobile. 

“Calm down, my name is Ravus, I'm Noctis partner for the science project,” Ravus explained. The man glared at him suspiciously but stopped fighting, “he said he wanted to catch up with his friend Prompto and threw his stuff at me, he even told me to put his stuff on the couch, he didn't warning me he had a roommate thought.” 

“He didn't told me he was bringing anyone,” the man whispered.

“Ravus Nox Fleuret,” Ravus decided to introduce himself again, “what is your name?” 

The man under him had his glasses askew, almost falling off his face, and Ravus had the urge to reach out and fix them but decided against it. He had seen how easily the man had shoved him against the wall and didn't want to repeat the whole thing again, his head was still hurting.

“Ignis... Ignis Scientia,” Ignis identified himself and Ravus smiled, finally some progress, “Could you please move? I can't feel my legs.” 

“Only if you promise you will not hit me again,” Ravus grinned and Ignis laughed. 

“I am bac-!” Noctis voice broke them out of their thoughts, both turned towards the hallway where Noctis was standing with his mouth open. Noctis blushed, took his backpack off the floor and whispered a small ,“excuse me,” before running and closing the door behind him. 

“Wait, Noctis!” Both shouted but Noctis was already gone. 

They remained quiet for a few seconds, just looking at the closed door. Ravus looked at their positions and blushed, no wonder Noctis reacted like that. Ignis looked mortified before also looking up at Ravus, his cheeks were also in fire, a fine contrast against his pale skin. 

“My apologies,” Ravus whispered and let go of his wrists, he moved away from him and stood up. He reached his arm towards Ignis to help him stand up and Ignis took it. He fixed his glasses over his nose and Ravus found himself staring. 

“I apologise for my actions, I should-”

“Nah, it's quite alright, I should have turned the lights on,” Ravus interrupted him, “I do want to know, where do you learn those moves?” 

It was Ignis timer to laugh, “Me? As I recall I was the one pinned down.”

“My head it's still hurting from the first attack,” Ravus placed his hand on the back of his head, he wasn't bleeding which was good but he was starting to feel light-headed, he closed his eyes because the lights were too bright.

“Let me see,” Ignis' was in front of him and Ravus blushed again from the proximity. Ignis made him turn around so he could check the back of his head, “everything looks fine, but you might need an ice pack.” 

“I might need a band-aid too,” Ravus laughed. 

“I apologise once again,” Ignis smiled, “do you need anything else before we have to go and look for Noct?”

“Maybe your phone number?”

Ignis stopped on his tracks, and turned around to look at him, “Mind explaining why exactly?” 

“Insurance purposes?” Ravus asked and cursed himself for talking without thinking ahead. 

Ignis stared at him, and Ravus felt like he was been analysed, after a few seconds Ignis walked back towards him and commented, “you know, I just realized why the sky was gray today.” 

“Why?” Ravus asked confused. 

Ignis placed his index finger over his lips, rendering him silent, “All the blue is on your eyes.” 

Ravus grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, he placed his other hand on his hip and caged him against the wall, “And here I thought I was the one with the cheesy lines.”

“You would be surprised,” Ignis whispered back, his breath hitting his lips from the proximity. 

“Do you think Noctis would mind if we don't look for him right away?” 

“He is the one at fault,” Ignis answered, “even though I'm not sure if I should be thanking him now.”

“He will be back later, he took off without his shoes,” Ravus pointed out.

Ignis smiled and Ravus seized his opportunity to finally lean down and capture those lips in a kiss. 

He owned Noctis a big time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome!


End file.
